The Shifting Sands
by Suurak
Summary: Quinn, a Demacian Ranger and her companion Valor head to Shurima, employed as emissaries for their home city-state of Demacia. They're tasked with establishing peaceful connections with the resurrected Shuriman empire. Quinn finds that the current Emperor, Azir, isn't quite what she expected, however. (Sexual content!) (AzirxQuinn) (One shot!)


Quinn stepped on to the stone pavement with some relief. She was shrouded by a dusty brown hood and cloak, hints of royal blue and gleaming gold just beneath. The heat was nearly unbearable, but her position as a Demacian Ranger forced her to cope. The desert was beautiful, though fraught with danger and mystery. She was now within the Shuriman capital, the crowded streets and beautiful architecture a far cry from the faded trails and shanty towns she has passed through on the way here. She took off her hood and cloak, stowing it in a backpack and revealed her true Demacian regalia, the elaborately constructed apparel tailored specifically to her.

Its avian thematics covering her lithe frame head to toe, with mock plumage imitating those of her companion, Valor. She turned her face up to the sky, squinting her golden-amber eyes and swiping back a stray lock of hair as she searched for her eagle. She whistled a sharp note, the noise drawing some uneasy looks. Holding out her arm, Valor swooped down and landed comfortably on it. Quinn stroked his head, to which he pushed back happily, enjoying the experience of being somewhere new.

"I'm not sure how you even like this place, Val. It's way hotter than Demacia," she changed to a whisper, glancing around, remembering the strange looks she got earlier from simply whistling, "I bet some of these folk haven't ever even seen snow!"

_Screecaw! Raak._

"Shush, you giant ball of feathers. You'll probably end up making people nervous, and we're here to set a good example."

Valor tilted his head at her, leaving it at that, and adjusted himself on his perch, Quinn holding him up easily with no discomfort, betraying her long experience with the bird. Valor looked around, just as curious as Quinn, his eagle's eyes discerning even the smallest details with attentive grace. Quinn herself was quite the intimidating figure, extravagant, detailed armor coupled with an intricately designed bolt thrower made her seem outlandish already, and the huge bird perched on her arm added to that effect even further. Even without her armor, she was quite odd looking with her naturally purple hair and unusual amber eyes. Although quite light-hearted and young, she has plenty of experience under her belt, leaving her an often reserved and introvert-like personality, preferring to keep to herself.

However, this had to all be put aside in favor of the greater goal - She was employed in this particular case as a Demacian envoy, sent to extend Demacia's hand of friendship to the newly resurrected city-state of Shurima. She gave Valor a gentle scritch on the neck and set him off to his own devices. She needed all her focus to be on getting to her task as quickly and efficiently as possible. She proudly walked down the clean, paved roads toward the central building, intent on representing Demacian strength at its fullest capacity.

She stopped at the doors of the main building, the imposing structure even more awe inspiring up close. Looking straight up at the massive floating disc, Quinn felt slightly nauseous at the size and apparent defiance of gravity it held. She briefly considered what would happen if something like that were to fall, before the doors swung open with a sound like the grinding of stone. Six faceless, polearm wielding soldiers marched out and formed a half circle around her and the door, at attention. She recognized them as the emperor's soldiers, functioning, dangerous enemies made purely out of Shuriman sand. She glanced back and struggled to maintain her composure, not having expected to see the emperor up close.

He stopped in front of her, resting his tall staff on the ground with a metal clink, his talons evenly spread in a prideful posture. "Greetings, Demacian. I had been expecting you, I trust you found my city appealing?" His voice boomed with authority and certainty, the ring of it resoundingly regal in quality.

"Absolutely, your majesty," Quinn replied quickly, dropping to a knee in respect as tradition calls for Demacian kings, "I had no trouble finding my way around nor enjoying what it has to offer."

"Rise. We have no need for submission here, only deserved respect. What is your name?" Azir's faceplate was unreadable, the glowing eye slits making unbreakable eye contact with her.

"I am Quinn, of Demacia, emissary in current function and Ranger by trade." She said the words without hesitation, having been somewhat expecting the question somewhere along the line.

As she looked at him, she noted the light colored plumage where his armor didn't cover his flesh. Her fondness of birds made her wonder if he was actually avian-like under his armor. The other known Ascendants, Renekton and Nasus were both changed heavily by the process. And from what Quinn could tell, with what looks like talons and a beak, the emperor must have been too. "It is quite an honor to meet you, Emperor. I bring the tidings of Demacia to you from the King, Jarvan III. I'd like to-"

Azir cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Spare it for now. We'll talk of politics later. For now, we should have you settled in, as I believe you'll be staying for some time?" The last statement was posed as a question, however seemed factual in presentation.

Quinn allowed herself to be lead by the soldiers, who filed in two lines on either side of her, trailing behind the Emperor, whose clack of talons on stone resounded with punctuality through the open space of the main chamber. Light filtered in through a massive hole in the ceiling that looked up to the Sun Disc, pure sunlight pouring in, as well as from slits in the sides of the building. The area was largely empty aside from some massive murals carved into the stone, of what looks to be past emperors and what justified their Ascension.

Quinn worried about how she appeared for a moment, and her presentation, but let it pass. Worrying only worsened things, she figured. The soldiers branched away to their specific posts, only two remaining with Azir and Quinn as they entered a dimly lit hallway in the back corner of the large structure. Azir stopped at a doorway carved into the stone, and touched the tip of his staff to it, the runes upon the door glowing brightly before it slid open noislessly. Azir stepped aside, and motioned for Quinn to enter. She did so, and what she saw struck her with surprise and awe. It was a large room, the center of which was filled with a large garden full of unidentifiable plants, accompanied by some chairs and a comfortable looking sofa made out of some type of leather. Two rooms branched off from this one, to the left and right. The emperor entered behind her and the door closed with surprising swiftness.

"Have a seat, we can relax and talk here. These are my personal living quarters, and are tailored to my own tastes. Perhaps you can find it as comfortable as I do." Azir spoke in a friendlier tone, some of the authority and edge lost in the private environment. "And while we are here, call me Azir. I prefer less formalities in private."

Quinn nervously sat on the sofa, glancing at the emperor who seated himself heavily in a recliner, looking over at the garden. She noted the complexity of his armor, the staff still held firmly in his right hand, and his banners leading from his arms draped over the sides of the recliner. She found herself ever curious as to what was under that armor, appalled at the idea of there actually being avian in nature. At that thought, she recalled Valor, and worried about him a little before remembering all the soldiers were at Azir's command. He would let himself in the main chamber, and probably lounge around until she returned. He had a knack of finding her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as well as the silence when Azir spoke up. "You're young, like I was. What in me do you find so curious, Quinn?" She nearly cringed at the words, feeling as if she had done something wrong. She prepared to speak up but Azir continued, seeing the expression on her face. "I do not intend to sound hostile in that. I just wonder, sometimes, and miss the feel of being human." Azir went silent, pondering his thoughts. Quinn leaned forward in her seat slightly, giving her full attention to the emperor.

"I... was curious how it feels to be Ascended, too." She perked up, and added in a humorous tone. "And even if you aren't actually human, at least you can still act like it!" She laughed shortly before covering her mouth, realizing how offensively her words could be taken. To her surprise, though, Azir returned a hearty laugh, shaking his head with the unexpected amusement.

"I'm envious of your spirit, I couldn't have been brave enough in your position to crack a joke like that. Though the humor is appreciated – I will remind you that you still represent your city-state. And as for my Ascension, I do not have the words to explain how it has changed me. However..." Azir leaned forward, reaching up and unclasping two seals on his helmet before pulling it off easily.

Quinn's jaw went agape at seeing him despite her best efforts. Azir was eagle-like in nature, much like Valor she could tell, except for his dominantly grey feathers and white underbelly and neck feathers, as well as a half-black beak. Even through his avian features, she could see he looked to be what could be described as dashing. His angular face and gleaming blue eyes were pleasing to look at, and it gave him a young and strong appearance. He relaxed in his chair, letting her examine him.

Azir scoffed, seeing her reaction. "I am far from human, however."

Quinn attempted to recollect herself, stumbling over her words as she tried to form a proper response. "U-uhm, well. Being human isn't a physical attribute, it's instead related to how you think and act."

Azir responded with a knowledgable nod, seeing the wisdom in the words. "Impressive thing to hear from someone so young. But, even if I do think like a human by your definition, it's very hard to feel it. No one looks at me the same, and due to my status alone, though I have not much contact with anyone. You are the first person I have spoken with privately since my resurrection, not counting my newly discovered descendant, Sivir."

"Has Sivir ever... well..." Quinn posed the question cautiously.

Azir shook his head, waving the question off. "No, of course not. I'm essentially her many-great grandfather."

Quinn recoiled in surprise. "No, no no no! Not like that, jeez! I just meant, like seen you under the armor."

Azir responded quickly, having realized his mistake. "Only once, when we first met. We were on... interesting terms. I saved her life, but we were strangers to each other." Azir averted his gaze to the garden.

"Does she still not know who you are?" Quinn asked, softly.

"Not fully, no. Though I do not know much more of her, either. I hadn't even known I had any living relatives. After all, everyone died in the initial blast. Including myself." Azir stood up and moved to the garden, looking over the exotic and colorful arrangement of life before him, his back to Quinn and his arms crossed over his chest. "Everyone I knew and loved died that day, and I've had the uncomfortable experience of being able to relive it, with my newfound power." Azir returned to his silence for a moment, the unspoken words heavy in the air.

Quinn rose and joined his side, following his gaze as she spoke, "I can't really compare to you, Azir, but I've lost someone in my time as well. My brother died when I was young... he and I were close, closer than even me and my bird, Val, are. In some ways though, Val reminds me of him. Perhaps you could find that thing for yourself, too? Who knows, it might even be Sivir herself. Her rebellious nature is legendary, could make for some interesting bonding time."

"I suppose so, Quinn. Perhaps in time, and with Shurima counting on me as it does, I may forget this pain, as you seem to have yours." Azir shared eye contact with her for a moment, his piercing blue gaze somewhat dulled by sadness.

"I haven't forgotten my pain, Azir, I just found someone to help me through it." Quinn reached out and touched Azir on the shoulder comfortingly. "You may no longer be a human, but the kind, strong man you once were is still here." Quinn drew a fist and pressed it against her heart. "And we humans tend to persist even way beyond our usefulness. You're an emperor, Azir, you should have some more faith in yourself."

Azir kept his silence, his eyes flitting over the plants in deep thought. Finally, "So this... Companion. Valor is his name? Tell me about him."

"Val?" Quinn lit up. "Well, he's been my constant companion for the past few years. He and I have been through a mess of things, but we've always pulled out on top."

Azir glanced at her curiously. "You two fight together? How do you communicate?"

Laughing nervously and scratching her head, Quinn replied, "Well, heh, I've learned a bit of how Valor 'talks'. I can get most of it, and he understands me. Probably why I can get along so well with an attractive emperor such as yourself..." she muttered, trailing off after realizing what she said. She felt her heart drop, her tongue having slipped. Why would she go there? Quinn frantically looked for a way to explain herself. She said _what_ to a _bird emperor_?

Azir stared at her with a blank expression, pausing for a moment and tilting his head. His regal gravity was shattered for a moment, having been caught off guard. "What?" He said quietly, in what seemed completely out of character for him.

Quinn reddened at the cheeks, backing away and wanting to turn invisible. "I'm like uh, well, experienced with birds, because – well, Valor -" She blurted out, awkwardly, and then blushed even harder at the implications of what she said when she realized it. "No! N-not like that, no! I'm just -"

"Quinn. You do realize who I am, right?" Azir stared at her seriously, making eye contact. "I'm Azir, an ancient emperor of Shurima, the most technologically and advanced empire in history. I have godlike powers, and I command an army that is a literal extension of my will. I am half bird, half man, and I have problems with coming to terms with that fact, as well as dealing with family I didn't know I had. And ... you find me attractive?" Azir changed all at once, bursting into raucous laughter, holding his belly. Quinn still felt embarrassed but cracked a smile at his reaction, and spoke up, some of her spark returning.

"It's not my fault, okay? I just have a lot of feelings and spend a lot of time with a bird!" Quinn tried explaining over his laughter, causing him to start up again, his laugh deep and honest, doing his best to keep from going head over heels.

He finally settled down, breathing heavily and still expressing his happiness through the twinkle in his eye. "Quinn, it's been nearly four hundred years since I've laughed that hard. Congratulations. But really, you do have some incredible bravery for teasing an emperor like that."

Quinn quickly retorted, "But I wasn't teasing! I mean..."

"What? You think I am attractive? Or is it just your fancy putting up the image of a handsome body under all this armor?" Azir laughed, this time more bitter. "Quinn. There's nothing human left about me, physically, nothing that a _human_ like yourself would enjoy."

Quinn's voice wavered, "As if appearances are the only thing that matters, Azir. Appearances are just the first impressions of someone, and aren't to be lived by, you—"

"ENOUGH," Azir met her eyes with his own, glaring, "I've had enough of this mockery. Follow me."

Quinn bit her lip, dreading the consequences of her words. She regretted saying anything to the emperor, and wondered how far it would drive her mission off, or if she failed altogether. Azir walked with purpose, and strode out of the room without looking back, obviously expecting her to follow. She had no choice, and quickly paced after him.

Quinn, her mind occupied by the confusion and terror of the moment, walked into the next room. What she found was unexpected. There was what looked to be an extravagant bedroom and large bed, with Azir opposite and facing her. The look in his eye in his eye was replaced with a uncertain gleam that seemed entirely unfitting for his regal appearance.

"See for yourself..." Azir said spitefully, and then began undoing the clasps and belts of his own armor with an expert hand. Quinn watched the pieces come off with genuine interest, staring as Azir slid the large golden cuirass off of his avian form. His white feathers continued from beneath his chin to account for his entire underbelly, and even under his arms and somewhat between his thighs from what she could see beyond the elegant red and gold trimmed loincloth he wore. He had digitigrade legs, that started into skin not unlike the legs of a traditional bird at the knee, and continued into talons. The same was to be said of his arms, starting at the elbow and leading into clawed hands, the texture like that of a bird's limbs, yet extremely clean and well kept. Azir held this pose for a moment, letting her see him in his totality. "Well?" Azir snapped.

"I was right, you _are_ dashing." Quinn said smoothly

Azir seemed flustered, he had not thought this far forward, and now he was stuck naked in a room with the Demacian envoy.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, averting her gaze.

Azir fumbled to get his armor on, trying and failing at hooking the straps back on, a laughable thing when compared to his former grace. Quinn felt regret at setting the emperor off balance, but somehow gleaned some pride from it as well.

"Here, let me help just..." Quinn came around behind him and kneeled down to help strap on his leg plate. She held the plate in place as her free hand weaved the straps together. She marveled the strange texture of his legs, her fingers sinking in to the soft feathers as she pressed down. As Quinn finished clasping the plate in place, she couldn't help herself and ran her hand down his inner thigh, where the armor didn't cover, feeling the strangely comforting and warm feathers. Quinn noticed then, almost embarrassedly, the pinkish flesh under his loincloth.

Quinn decided to ignore it and just pretend she hadn't seen anything. Azir seemed uncomfortable, but oblivious to the fact that she could so openly know. Feeling embarrassed, she moved to his other leg, stroking down his feathers and repeating the process of putting on the leg plate, cinching the strap and cold metal to his leg. She ran her hand again over his feathers, and wondered what it would be like to be embraced by him...

Azir pulled away, refusing to look at her, almost as if he was ashamed. "Quinn... I-" Azir glanced back at Quinn, whose distraught face relayed her emotions.

"Shush, you giant ball of feathers..." She giggled, remembering the expression she used on Valor earlier.

"As it stands, I still yet envy your spirit, Quinn." Azir replied softly

She took a deep breath, and breathed out her nervousness. "May I, a mere Demacian representative, be allowed to serve such a respect-worthy and alluring emperor like yourself in the way he deserves?" Quinn said, taking off her headdress and bowing respectfully before standing up.

Azir faced her completely, intrigued and yet repelled by her actions at the same time, not knowing the proper way to react in such a situation. "Quinn..." He dubiously approached her, towering over her with his strongly built frame and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. His touch was unexpectedly light and comforting, despite the sharp talons that adorned his hands. His brilliant blue eyes gleamed, playing over the figure as Quinn stood there, and she felt aroused at the idea of being examined, despite her naturally self-conscious tendencies. Though her form was largely concealed beneath the armor, her lithe, slim figure was noticable, and complimented her occupation as a Ranger well. However, she felt plain as opposed to the curious, exotic emperor before her. She noticed the bulge at his crotch growing from the closeness, and found herself flattered at the notion.

Azir pulled her close, enveloped her in his powerful arms in an unexpected show of affection, clutching her tightly to his comforting and soft chest. At first, Quinn was stunned, but quickly wrapped her arms around him in return. She held tightly to him, feeling his feathers, melting into his embrace. Looking up at Azir once again, she was confident, yet at the same time terrified something would go wrong. She knew in her mind this would be her only chance in her life at something like this, and that thought pushed her forward to make it worth it. Azir nervously looked away, his feelings apparent and out on the table now, yet inwardly happy that she returned his desires.

Quinn leaned forward, planting a light kiss on Azir's beak, laughing lightheartedly. He blushed, looking away briefly before being drawn back by Quinn's gaze. Her eyes were alight with the happiness she felt, and she gave him one more kiss, square on the end of his beak before lowering herself. She delicately removed his loincloth, exposing him fully and marveling at the sight before her. It was completely unlike human genitalia, slick and tapering from broad at the base to pointed at the tip, with no visible testicles. There was only a slit that the flesh emerged from, and she found the unusual nature of it outlandishly appealing.

Azir shifted, feeling ashamed until Quinn gripped it in one hand and felt it flex beneath her fingers, hot and warmly damp to the touch. She stroked it some, and Azir happily let out the breath he had been holding, expressing his enjoyment, no doubt pent up from lack of sexual activity. She gripped the base with one hand, finding her small fingers able to barely wrap around it, and gripped the tip with her other. She then began pumping at the tip vigorously, pushing the slimy thing through her hand at a quick pace, while rhythmically squeezing the base of his cock in tune with the thrusts. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of Azir's member and he moaned in pleasure, squirming from the intense activity. She continued this, playing at his sensitive areas and causing him to squirm with her fingers for a minute or two, thoroughly enjoying having such control.

Quinn felt an incredible desire to taste the avian's rod and stopped stroking for a moment, looking at it now that it was all worked up. She brought her face closer, noting the heady aroma surrounding it, and tenderly licked the tip. Finding it interesting and not at all off putting, she followed up with another long lick, dragging her tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft's underside. Quinn then lowered her head over Azir's length and took it fully inside her mouth. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath as she tasted and felt the warm organ. Azir did his best to hold his composure, but squirmed as she pushed it around in her mouth, squeezing at the base with her hand.

Quinn slurped more of the member into her mouth, licking at it while puckering her lips and bobbing on his hot, wet erection. Quinn snaked her free hand down her leggings, and sought out her damp snatch, wasting no time in pushing her fingers in and pleasuring herself vigorously. Azir's pleasure was shared by Quinn, his reactions to her ministrations extremely arousing to her. Quinn pushed herself further and further to her limits, doing her best to get at as much of Azir as she can, with him gripping the bed and panting with the excitement of the long undone treatment.

Quinn felt his instrument poke at the back of her throat and stifled her reflex to gag, and instead started licking and suckling as hard as she could. Azir let out a cry of pleasure and pushed upward into her mouth, to which Quinn responded by holding him down by the thighs, keeping him in her mouth simply by sucking. Unexpectedly, her mouth was being flooded with his hot spunk, the member pulsing between her lips and depositing his seed all over the inside of her mouth, coating her tongue and throat. She swallowed some, and let him out of her mouth, panting from the lack of breath and her self-pleasuring. Azir looked fantastically happy, head laid back with his beak open and his tongue lolling out in the afterglow, panting. He raised his head to watch Quinn come up from his member, sticky strands of cum connecting her lips, which she quickly licked away, with some starting to dribble down his length.

To Quinn's amazement, Azir was still hard and ready. She expected some delay between, but there was none. Her entrance damp and his tool coated, she quickly came to the conclusion that she would please them both and hopefully sate their needs. Quinn stripped off her trousers, tossing them to the side before pushing Azir backward onto the bed, straddling him and getting comfortable on top of his naturally body. Locking eyes with the half-bird, she slowly lowered herself, feeling his warm feathers against her naked body, the soft, ticklish nature of his feathers alien and yet friendly. She felt his member poke at her entrance, and Quinn toyed with it, pushing it against her lips and feeling it spread her slightly. She then dropped herself down firmly, feeling the slippery, tapered length cleanly penetrate her. His cum served as a sticky, warm natural lubricant.

Breathing out as he stretched her with his girth, she sat down all the way to the base, embedding him fully, feeling the satisfying fullness of his throbbing sliminess inside her. She was now sitting with her hands on his chest, looking down at him with him deep inside of her. She clenched around him, and lifted herself, pushing off of him at the same time, his member nearly slipping out and the friction incredible, before dropping down again, feeling the amazing sensation of his filling her once more. She ground against him with him buried deep, and then began a rhythmic pace, getting him to penetrate again and again, the wet squelch signifying him hilting her each time. Quinn moaned quietly in pleasure, and Azir laid back with his eyes closed, completely enthralled by the experience and his emotions.

Quinn rode him quicker, the messiness and dampness of his feathers as a result of her and his fluids together heightening the experience, as well as the feel of being completely full with each penetration. He was very satisfying and large, spreading her just enough to push her limits without causing discomfort. Quinn began moaning and Azir panted fiercely, feeling themselves edging nearer and nearer to climax. Quinn felt it wouldn't be much longer, and she could feel his member twitching and flexing in her as she bounced. Quinn suddenly found herself being rolled over with Azir still in her, his clawed hands gripping her by the shoulders, and somehow ended up on her back with the emperor over her. He had full control now, and used it to great effect, pounding away at her with reckless abandon, pleasure driving his instinctual urge to ferociously mate.

Azir was so close to her face with his own that she could feel his hot, shallow breaths as he plunged into her again and again, the sound of his ragged breathing as he struggled for breath between thrusts intoxicating. Quinn gripped the bed and cried out in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her full force and sweeping over her like a wave. Azir never let up, helping her ride out the whole thing for a few long moments, and as soon as he felt her starting to slow down, he thrusted harder and faster, doubling his pace and unexpectedly driving her to have yet another, successive orgasm from the unexpected burst of pleasure. As she moaned uncontrollably, Azir hilted her once more as she clenched tight, spilling his spunk deep inside her with powerful pulses. He pulled out of her after the height of his orgasm and splattered a few more over her nethers, his member soaked from the combination of their fluids. He then rolled to his side, panting from the exertion.

Azir sat up, exhausted, propping himself up against the wall. He looked over at Quinn, their eyes meeting, "Quinn, I was thinking..." he said between breaths, "I believe I'm more human that I thought, and-"

Quinn cut him off, laughing humorously and sitting herself up with him, matching his posture, "You were thinking about that through all of this?" She kissed him on the beak, which earned a surprised expression from Azir, and stated, "Only an emperor can multitask so well. And honestly, you are far from human in any regard. You don't look like one-"

"Quinn..." He warned.

She continued, "You don't act like one.."

"Quinn..." He stated a little more defiantly.

"You don't even feel human!" She chirped.

Azir spoke with a little edge, "What is the meaning-"

Quinn pressed her hand to his beak and gave him a heartwarming smile, "But you are more powerful, more beautiful, and more kind than any human could ever measure up to."

Azir faltered for a moment, staggered by the kindness in her words, and then embraced her tightly, his soft body enveloping her in a tight embrace, not needing to express his appreciation in any other way. Quinn hugged him back, burying her face into the feathery crook of his neck. In the brief silence the moment offered, Quinn recapped on her day with a little worry for Valor. Then it hit her, "Um... Azir? Are you fertile?"


End file.
